Dreams
by SpaceWonder368
Summary: Oneshot. Dreams can affect a person dramatically...even the fearless Buttercup.


Dreams

By Zaynah Richardson

**PLOT: **_-A Powerpuff Girls fanfiction-Dreams can affect a person dramatically, even the fearless Buttercup. Oneshot._

* * *

The city of Townsville...

Today was a marvelous day for the Utonium family...in the middle of peaceful March. Or at least, that's what we thought.

The girls braced themselves to a roaring monster, its tentacles spurring out. Its fists pounded the ground with claws clawing the crust of Earth. Buttercup fiercely attacked the creature, and with all her might, tear its arm apart. She breathed heavily, watching her sisters make a move.

Bubbles approached the entity, leaping from the concrete to midair, punching it in the jaw. But unfortunately, the monster caught her in its grasp, crushing her and cracking her bones, ribs. Bubbles fell in a puddle of her own _blood_.

Blossom launched herself at the monster's head, finding its weakspot. She thrusts her eyebeams, struggling with the creature dawning on her. Tension filled her greatly as a blade came close to her face.

"Buttercup!" she screamed in terror, "Buttercup, HELP!" Buttercup flies like a bullet, directly aiming towards the monster. But, she was too LATE. Blossom was sawed in half, _lifeless _from the cut.

Buttercup blinked, gawking in shock. "No...it can't be...no!"

Both her sisters...are _gone_. With no clue of how to restore them. Her siblings turn to the ingredients...sugar, spice, and everything nice...and it blew away by the breeze.

She then grew enraged, pounding the creature and bleeding him to death. Rain then poured down from the gray clouded sky, painting her. The emerald puff collapsed to her knees, her hands placed on her noggin.

She couldn't believe it. There were gone...all _gone_...no. She clenched her eyes as tears gushed out, and she takes an aggressive breath. She flungs her head back and screamed in anger.

The two sisters she loved completely vanished, _dead_.

* * *

Buttercup's eyes snapped open and she screamed in horror. She rubs her eyes, noticing it was day. She hugs herself and sighs. A door suddenly creaks open, and the professor peaks out. Buttercup adverted her eyes to him, downcast. The professor examines her, noticing her sudden change. She had tears dripping from her eyes, and her face flushed with red.

"Sweetheart, what happened?"

Buttercup exhaled. "Professor...Blossom...Bubbles...they're-"

"...At school."

"What?" Buttercup was dumbfounded. Has she heard this right?

"Yes Buttercup, at school. You sure had a scare," The professor explained, "Are you alright?"

Buttercup crossed her arms, still rubbing her tired, weary eyes. "I'm FINE."

She still felt fatigued as she flies to school, and the loveable Miss Keane opens the door. However, the teacher looks worried.

"Buttercup? Are you...-"

"I'm fine," Buttercup spated, only softer this time. She sats down in her chair, glimpsing at her sisters. She immediately hugs them, out of spite.

Blossom and Bubbles seemed confused, perplexed. "Umm...BC...are you...alright?" Blossom questioned, "You normally-" "Don't hug us like that," Bubbles finished, her eyes squinting, "...Are you sure you are-" "YES! I'M FINE!" Buttercup shouts, banging her heated hands on the table, "Stop worrying about-"

An earsplitting shriek had caught her ears(does she have any?)and it was the monster. Before they knew it, Buttercup zooms upward in light speed, throwing punches and kicks, and even tearing the monster apart. She breathed heavily, focusing her gaze on her sisters. They look back, wondering what all that was about.

They can already tell something bad, horrible is bothering Buttercup. And the fact she's hiding her emotions just made it worse. They have to get to the bottom of this, and _fast_.

In a few hours, they went home as soon as school was out. Buttercup was strangely quiet, and refuses to speak with her siblings. Blossom and Bubbles are determined to find out why's she so afraid...and how.

The world was dark by the night. Children who are afraid of the dark is understandable, even for Bubbles. It was fear of the _unknown_. Of darkness, you can't see where you are...no recollection of how you end at that location. And yet fear was the one emotion that will stick to you for the rest of your life.

* * *

Buttercup felt herself pulling against gravity in the void of darkness. Her sisters by her, equally petrified as her. Tentacles filled with claws grabbed each of the girls, dragging them away.

"No!" The toughest fighter yelled, pounding on the invisible wall in front of her. The same one that took Blossom and Bubbles _away_. "Bring them back!" She's loosing her cool, her anger getting the better of her. She punched fiercely against the barrier, gasping hard.

She stared at her reflection, and remained _frozen_. She saw her sisters, floating and pale as _ghosts_.

"You FAILED us," they spoke to her maniacally, and repeatively, "You FAILED us. You FAILED us!" Buttercup shooks her head. "No!" "You're not the toughest fighter!" "No!" "How could you be our sister if you didn't save us?" "STOP!" "..._didn't save us_."

* * *

Buttercup screamed, thrashing from her bed and falling on the ground with a THUD.

"**BUTTERCUP!**" Blossom and Bubbles exclaimed in terror, picking up the emerald Powerpuff and placing her back on the side of the bed.

"Buttercup, what happened?" Buttercup groaned and stared at them, relieved they're alive. Tears once again fell from her eyes. "I...I had a dream...two dreams...that...you...you.." She trembled, refusing to say more.

"Us what?" Bubbles asked, clearly at a lost with this situation. Then, an idea glued onto Blossom's head. An imaginary light bulb formed above her head.

The way the brutal puff acted, taking a go at the monster first, being secretive, having nightmares of them. _It all makes sense_, Blossom thought. She had nightmares of loosing them for _good_.

"You...you had nightmares of us being dead...correct?" Buttercup nods, hugging her sisters once again.

"Yes...I...I thought you guys would haunt me...or I'll be alone if you guys are gone...especially the professor..." "I can tell. But it's not real, I promise you." "But it felt so real!" "Look," Bubbles stated sweetly, "Whatever it is, it isn't real. Just tell yourself it's not real and it will go away."

Buttercup agrees. "I...I am the toughest fighter...I...I won't let this fear get the better of me!" "Now you're talking!" Blossom proclaimed, before saying, "C'mon girls, let's get back to bed."

The girls snoozed in their bed, peacefully and happily. This day forth Buttercup has known the moral:

_There is nothing to fear but fear itself._

**-END-**

* * *

I got inspired by 'Power Noia' for this idea. I wanted to show a hidden and reasonable fear Buttercup may have...instead if spiders since spiders don't make sense for BC's fear.

Please leave reviews and tell me what you think!


End file.
